Inazuma Eleven: El Saiyajin Gohan
by Andrea and Naturberd
Summary: ESta historia se me ocurrio despues de comenzar a pensar en los mejores personajes que podrian estar en inazuma eleven y cuando comenze a pensar en gohan, bueno, no pude dormir antes de comenzar a escribir, espero que les guste. La ortografia estubo encargada de mi amada prima mari, Te amo primaaaaaa ;).


Disclaimer: inazuma eleven ni dragon ball z me pertenecen, ni siquiera la drama, solo estoy agregando a gohan en la drama de inazuma eleven.

Inazuma Eleven: El Saiyajin Gohan

Capitulo 1

Era un dia pacifico en la montaña paos, las aves y los herbívoros descansaban y se tomaban las cosas con calma, en este día incluso los carnívoros estaban descansando. En una casa redonda se podía ver a una mujer de unos tantos años ( 40 ;) ) extendiendo las telas que acababa de lavar, dentro de la casa se puede ver dentro de una cuna a un bebe de tres meses durmiendo tranquilamente, en la habitación al lado se encontraba un chico de cabello negro revuelto, este chico es Son Gohan de 12 años, este chico gano el torneo de cell el año pasado al transformarse en super saiyajin 2, pero a costo de un grande precio, pero no hablemos de cosas tan deprimentes, En este momento gohan después de enfrentar tantas batallas y un año de paz, gohan estaba... Muriendo de aburrimiento, verán para un saiyajin la emoción de la batalla y los mayores desafios es algo necesario, pero gohan por ser medio saiyajin puede resistir mucha más tiempo sin saciar esa necesidad, pero como se conoce popularmente: todo tiene sus límites.

- "Argh" - Pensaba gohan revolviéndose el pelo - "La paz es algo estupendo, pero estar aquí sin hacer nada más que estudiar me va a hacer envejecer 5 veces más rápido".

Gohan decidió que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, así que se levantó a abrir la ventana y sentarse en el alfeizar, mirando por la ventana comenzó a repasar sus opciones, pasó la mirada del paisaje al cielo.

- "Podría pedirle prestada la nave espacial a bulma para ir a otro planeta" - después de pensarlo por un poco, desanimado pensó - "Seguramente vegeta la tomo y se fue a entrenar a otro planeta".

Desanimado gohan miro a la pila de libros con la que estaba estudiando, su mirada se posó fijamente en un libro de stephen hockings, entonces las ruedas de su cerebro comenzaron a girar.

- Por supuesto! - Dijo alegremente.

Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y comenzó a buscar entre las cosas en el sótano hasta que encontró un radar de forma circular, con un nudo en la garganta presiono en botón y después de un momento aparecieron 7 puntos amarillos en la pantalla, corrió de nuevo arriba, pasando por su habitación agarro una mochila, salió corriendo de su casa y ya afuera comenzó a flotar, antes de partir se detuvo a medio camino y se a saludar a su madre.

- Mama, voy a salir volveré en un rato - En cuanto termino de hablar salió volando a cumplir su meta.

- Gohan, espera y los estudios?! - Grito enojada milk, iba a seguir gritando, pero de repente se escuchó un llanto al interior de la casa y milk corrió adentro a atender a su pequeño goten.

- o -

Gohan comenzó su búsqueda en Hawáii en la orilla de un volcán activo, mirando en el radar uno de los puntos amarillos estaba unos 10 cm más adelante, mirando por la orilla logro ver a mitad de camino al fondo una esfera al rojo vivo, decidido salto al interior del volcán, se detuvo a mitad de camino y tomo la esfera y salió volando pasando la esfera de una mano a otra repitiendo "Caliente, Caliente, Caliente", Cuando la esfera dejo de brillar al rojo vivo, se vio que era color naranja transparente con 6 estrellas rojas dentro.

Mirando al cielo con una sonrisa gohan pensó "Una menos menos me faltan seis, y entonces podre pedir mi deseo".

Gohan entonces siguió el radar buscando las demás esferas.

Encontró la esfera de 3 estrellas a la orilla de una playa en el caribe.

Encontró la esfera de 1 estrella en la cima de una pirámide de Machu Picchu.

Encontró loa esfera de 7 estrellas en un oasis en el desierto del Sahara.

Encontró la esfera d estrellas en el fondo de un lago, el punto final de una cascada en África.

Encontró la esfera de 4 estrellas en el lago Ness, cuando estaba a punto de sumergirse vio a la esfera en una roca solitaria.

Gohan miro con una sonrisa emocionada su botín, "Ahora podre comenzar mi propia aventura, como papa" Pensó mirando al cielo, comenzó a volar lo más rápido que podía a su casa, pero antes cambio un poco de dirección, porque quería despedirse de una persona que significaba mucho para él.

- o -

En una montaña con 3 cascadas mitad de camino se encontraba flotando en posición de loto con los brazos cruzados una figura humanoide de color verde con orejas puntiagudas, llevaba puesto un traje de artes marciales morado, una capa blanca y un turbante del mismo color.

Es piccolo daimaku, que en estos momentos estaba meditando, pero de repente abrió los ojos mirando a 35 grados.

- Señor Piccolo! - Grito gohan mientras se acercaba en su encuentro.

- Hola gohan - dijo piccolo estoicamente, pero gohan sabía que estaba feliz de verlo - a que vienes?

- Vine a despedirme - dijo gohan con una expresión un poco abatida, entonces piccolo le dio toda su atención.

- A despedirte? - pregunto con un tono normal (pero por dentro estaba sorprendido ;-)).

- Si, mira - dijo emocionado mostrándole las esferas en el interior, al ver la expresión interrogativa en el rostro de su maestro decidió explicarse - voy a pedir viajar a otro universo.

- Porque a otro universo? - pregunto piccolo un poco desconcertado.

- Porque quiero conocer más, ya he viajado a otro planeta y quiero ir aún más lejos, más allá de las estrellas - dijo gohan mirando a la distancia - Quien sabe cómo serán las cosas en otro universo, quizás ni siquiera conozcan las artes marciales o tengan otro deporte favorita, quiero probar a ver que hay más allá.

Ante esto piccolo no pudo más que observar y notar cuan parecido era a su padre, le puso una mano en su hombro y cuando lo miro le dio un asentimiento, y gohan le dio una gran sonrisa. Así fue entre maestro y alumno, no se necesitaba mucho para entenderse entre sí.

Gohan comenzó a alzar vuelo y dando un último saludo a piccolo se fue con su hogar como meta.

- o -

Al llegar a su casa Gohan aterrizo frente a la entrada y se tomó un minuto para enfrentar quien le daba más miedo que todos los enemigos anteriores juntos, SU MADRE.

Al entrar que no solo su madre estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, sino que también estaba su abuelo Ox Satán jugando con su hermanito mientras lo tenía en brazos.

- Gohan, al fin llegas, siéntate en un rato la comida estará lista - dijo su abuelo mientras lo miraba.

- Gohan! Por qué te fuiste tan de repente, dejando incompletos tus estudios! - Grito su madre mientras se giraba.

Haciendo un respiro profundo, Gohan se dio valor y miro a su madre con decisión.

- Mama quiero irme de aventura - Dijo Gohan sin vacilación.

En la cocina se hizo un silencio absoluto, se podria escuchar caer un alfiler, y entonces el infierno se desato.

- QUUUUEEEEEE?! - Grito Milk furiosa, entonces Ox Satán para salvarle el pellejo a su nieto decidió intervenir.

- A que te refieres gohan?, quieres tener una aventura? Ya has visto todo el mundo.

- Lo sé, por eso salí más temprano a buscar estas - Dijo mostrando la esferas en la mochila - voy a desear viajar a otra dimensión, como dicen las teorías de Stephen Hockings quizás que nuevos mundos y creencias descubriré - dijo Gohan con mirada soñadora.

- Y TUS ESTUDIOS? - Grito Milk histérica.

- Seguiré estudiando mama solo que no aquí, por favor mama entiende, tengo... no, necesito hacer esto, por favor déjame ir - Gohan dijo con ojos suplicantes y esperanzados.

Milk estaba a punto de protestar pero sintió que su padre puso su mano en su hombro, al mirarlo su padre le dijo.

- Vamos Milk deja ir al muchacho, lo has escuchado necesita hacerlo, tienes que admitir que un cambio de ambiente le hará bien, por ultimo recuerda quien es su padre - termino con una sonrisa, después de esto Milk miro a su hijo mayor y al ver la esperanza en sus ojos sabía que había perdido.

- Prometes que estudiaras muy duro? - Pregunto milk con una mirada menos dura.

- Te lo juro mama, por Kami-sama - Dijo emocionado gohan

Después de esa charla se pusieron a empacar las cosas de Gohan: Milk los libros y todo el material de estudio lo puso dentro de una capsula vacía. Gohan se puso a empacar sus ropas y su equipo de entrenamiento en otra capsula. Ox se encargó de cuidar a Goten y de preparar un regalo a gohan.

Cuando estaba todo listo todos se reunieron fuera de la casa, ox teniendo a goten en brazos que miraba a todos con curiosidad, gohan había acabado su atuendo a algo más casual por si acaso, ahora llevaba un camisa blanca y unos jeans negros, y la mochila con las esferas de dragon en los hombros, estaba revisando las capsulas para estar seguro de tener todo lo necesario, su madre mostro otra capsula y cuando la miro de forma interrogativa decidió responder.

- Es una casa de repuesto, tiene agua y gas suficientes para un año - Dijo entregándole la capsula.

- Gracias mama - Dijo gohan mirándola con mucha gratitud.

- Gohan ten esta también - Dijo ox entregándole otra capsula.

- Gracias abuelo, que hay adentro? - pregunto gohan curioso.

- Lo sabrás mas tarde cuando la abras - Dijo con una sonrisa. Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto entero mirándose los unos a los otros mirándose con todo el amor familiar que tenían, de repente Milk se adelantó y dio a gohan un abrazo estrecho.

- Cuídate mucho gohan, por favor -Dijo milk con la cara en el pelo de gohan, gohan solo asintió y le puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura, cuando termino de abrazarla paso a su abuelo y le dio un abrazo también y cuando termino voló hasta estar cara a cara con él bebe.

- Pórtate bien goten, cuida de mama y da siempre el maximo - Dijo gohan mientras le ponía uno de sus dedos entre sus manitas, el pequeño goten solo se rio sin entender nada.

- Bueno mejor me voy ya, los veré en un tiempo - Dijo mientras comenzaba a volar.

- Gohan cuídate, lávate los dientes y estudia muchoooooo! - Dijo milk con los manos alrededor de la boca, gohan saludo para señalar que había escuchado, milk se acordó que tenía que decirle un ultima cosa - y no olvides cambiarte los!

- HAY MAMA YA LO SEEEE! -Dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse con la cara sonrojada.

Voló unos diez kilómetros y aterrizo en un claro en un bosque, bajo la mochila y acomodo las esferas del dragón con la de una estrella en el medio y las demás alrededor de esta, satisfecho asintió preparado, levantado las manos grito:

- SAL SHELONG Y CONCEDE MIS DESEOS! - Al terminar la frase las esferas sacaron un brillo segador, se presentan nubes de tormento a un radio de 10 kilómetros y al final de las esferas salió un dragón verde salido de la mitología china.

- DIME CUALES SON TUS DESEOS - Dijo Shenlong con voz estruendosa.

- Como primer deseo quiero ir a un universo que pueda usar mis habilidades y en donde pueda aprender más de lo que se ahorra y como segundo deseo quiero poder regresar si el planeta tierra necesita mi ayuda - Dijo gohan con voz fuerte y decidida.

- ESO ES MUY FACIL - dijo Shenlong mientras comenzaban a brillarle los ojos rojo brillante por un momento y cuando se apagaron dijo - E ENCONTRADO LO QUE ME PEDISTE, TE IRAS EN ESTE MOMENTO - Cuando gohan asintió decidido, volvieron a brillar los ojos de Shenlong, una luz blanca comenzó a cubrir a gohan y cuando lo cubrió por completo desapareció.

Gohan se fijó que estaba en una especie de túnel con muchos colores, un momento después todo se volvió negro.

- o -

Cuando gohan se despertó se dio cuenta se dio cuenta que estaba en un claro en un bosque, decidió levitar un poco para asegurarse de que se cumplió su deseo, al pasar las copas de los arboles miro al oeste y se fijó en una ciudad, no era tan grande como la ciudad del oeste, pero era muy bella, después de gritar de alegría por 5 minutos, se fijó que a unos tres kilómetros había una torre de metal con un rayo amarillo en frente, por la posición del sol se dio cuenta que eran las 4 de la tarde, así que decidió ir hacia la ciudad después de arreglar su nueva residencia.

Al descender al claro decidió que era el lugar perfecto para poner su casa, sacando el estuche con las capsulas, escogió la que decía casa y al presionar el botón la lanzo, hubo una pequeña explosión y apareció un casa igual a la casa en la montaña paos, entro a la casa y al arreglar todas sus cosas decidió que era un buen momento para ver que le dejo su abuelo, sacando la capsula que quedo después de la explosión se dio cuenta con la boca abierta que se trataba de un cofre del tesoro, se dio cuenta que en la cima había una nota, al tomarla leyó "Gohan, te dejo este tesoro para que lo uses sabiamente, después de todo no podrás estudiar tanto como quiere tu madre si tienes que conseguir un trabajo para comprar toda la comida. Con cariño tu abuelo Ox Satán." Con una sonrisa gohan puso la nota junto a la foto de su familia.

Tomando una moneda de oro guardo el resto del tesoro devuelta a la capsula y salió camino a la cuidad a explorar un poco y encontrar un lugar donde vender la moneda y poder comprar comida, al mirar al cielo se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando el crepúsculo, al llegar a 4 metros de la torre todo era ya cubierto de naranja, entonces escucho un pum! Y una persona gimiendo por el esfuerzo, al atravesar la colina donde está la torre vio un muchacho cerca de su edad de pelo marrón con una banda naranja por la frente, pero lo interesante era que tenía un neumático amarrado a la espalda mientras empujaba un neumático mucho más grande, era obvio que se estaba entrenando, cuando fue empujado por la fuerza del neumático gohan decidió acercarse.

- Se ve que tomas muy en serio tu entrenamiento - El chico lo miro sorprendido cuando lo escucho, cuando estuvo parado a su lado gohan le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el chico acepto la mano con una gran sonrisa, gohan lo ayudo fácilmente a pararse, pero al chico le tomo un poco esfuerzo no caerse por el peso, cuando estaba derecho decidió presentarse - Gusto en conocerte soy nuevo en la ciudad mi nombre es son gohan - Dijo gohan mientras se inclinaba un poco.

- Entonces bienvenido a la ciudad Raymon, yo me llamo Mark Evans - Dijo Mark con una gran sonrisa y una inclinación.


End file.
